


i saw you there (you were my life)

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be carrying Hannibal's baby.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	i saw you there (you were my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile).  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

It wasn't supposed to happen this way--Will was supposed to be catching Hannibal with Jack, instead he was plotting Jack's murder with Hannibal.

After he'd fake killed Freddie and gained Hannibal's trust they'd gotten close--closer than Will ever wanted after being locked in the BSHCI for Hannibal's crimes. But they'd bonded--not in the traditional alpha/omega way but there was definitely a connection.

And then Will had gone into heat and he tried to stay away, but something deep inside of him wanted Hannibal to be his alpha. In the midst of his heat he'd called Hannibal and begged him to come to Wolf Trap. He'd begged Hannibal to knot him and breed him.

Hannibal could hardly resist, dropping into rut almost as soon as he'd walked into Will's home.

It was a brutal but satisfying three days--Will had suffered alone for two when he caved.

Omega pregnancies are not unlike beta or alpha pregnancies in length but they do present symptoms sooner, and barely a week after his heat ended Will became _ill_. Throwing up in the early hours of the morning, feeling nauseous at the scent of different things.

Hannibal's seed had been strong and despite Will's age--most omegas struggled with fertility after 30.

He was pregnant.

That wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be carrying Hannibal's baby--Hannibal was a monster, yet Will couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe it was just the hormones or maybe Will was finally realizing his true feelings.

He wanted to tell Hannibal, he wanted to be happy about the baby, but not with Jack still in the picture. But if they followed through with Hannibal's plan they would have to leave.. Will wanted to go with him, but he didn't want to leave his house and his dogs and his nest.

Hannibal had given him a choice--leave before springing their trap, but Will hesitated.

\--

"They know." Even if Will couldn't go with him, he didn't want Hannibal captured or killed. He wanted Hannibal to leave without him.

\--

"You were supposed to leave."

"I couldn't leave without you." Hannibal holds Will against him, the scent of _his_ alpha and so much blood is near intoxicating.

Will doesn't notice the blade in Hannibal's hand until it's too late. The shock and pain almost don't register, "No!" Will clutches his belly, blood pours down the front himself and Hannibal, the floor is slippery with it.

"Will you forgive me?" Hannibal asks, tears in his eyes--does he know what he's just done?

Will shakes and cries out in pain. "Do you know what you've done?"

Hannibal doesn't say anything, he stands over Will, just watching as he sobs and bleeds out.

Will is quickly losing strength, everything hurts but knowing that Hannibal has killed their child hurts worse than any physical pain he's experiencing. "You killed our baby." He manages to say through sobs and pain and blood.

That causes Hannibal's expression to change, "I would've smelt it."

"It's gone now." He wants Hannibal to hurt as much as he does.

"No." Hannibal denies.

Everything suddenly goes black.

\--

When Will wakes up he's in a hospital bed, IV in his arm and a machine steadily beeping next to him. He can feel the bandages around his belly and he begins to cry. He wants to hate Hannibal for what happened, but he can't--a part of him will always love Hannibal.

The first person who comes into Will's room other than doctors and nurses, is one of the last people he wants to see--Jack.

"Go away, please." He says bitterly--this all Jack's fault.

"He got away, Will."

"Good." Will whispers, not looking at Jack.

"You wanted him to get away?"

"I wanted to go with him."

"That's nonsense, Will. You've wanted to catch the Ripper just as badly as I have."

"Have I?" He looks at Jack now--anger coloring his expression.

"He framed you, it was your plan."

"It may have been my plan, but I never wanted him caught."

"Will,"

"I asked you nicely to leave."

"Will," he tries again.

"Leave Jack. I'm in too much pain to deal with your bullshit."

"Will," He's damn sure persistent.

"Leave me alone to mourn the loss of my child and my alpha." Will wants to yell but doesn't have the energy.

"You didn't lose a child, Will."

"Don't lie to me, Jack."

"Will, you were never pregnant."

"I took a fucking test."

"You were never pregnant." He says again.

"Leave."

"Hannibal Lecter was not your alpha, Will."

"Leave." He repeats, more anger in his tone--practically growling. "You don't know shit, Jack, go away and don't come back!" Will knows he was pregnant, knows that Hannibal is his alpha and nothing Jack says changes that.

\--

"Mr. Graham, you were never pregnant. There are no traces of HCG in your system, none of your other hormone levels are elevated. I'm sorry you've gone through a traumatic experience, but you were never pregnant."

"You're lying!" Will knows the truth. He knows that Hannibal killed their baby, whether he meant to or not.

And Will should hate him, he should want Hannibal found and caught and put away for the rest of his life, but he doesn't. He wants to find him and run away with him. He doesn't want to lose Hannibal again.

\--

It takes months and months for Will to recover, and then it takes him another month at least to sail all the way to Florence and then just as long if not longer to find Hannibal and work up the courage to confront him.

"I forgive you, Hannibal, for everything. I love you." Will speaks into the darkness of the catacombs--he can _feel_ Hannibal's presence, can even faintly smell him, but cannot find him.

"Don't ignore me, alpha, I need you."

Hannibal's scent fades and Will is alone again.

\--

He leaves Florence, and goes to Hannibal's home in Lithuania--to try to connect to and better understand his alpha. He hopes once he understands how the monster in Hannibal was released, he can get Hannibal back.

He needs his alpha, he needs to be able to mourn with his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
